Mais que um Sonho!
by Graziele Kiyamada
Summary: Como dizer ao seu irmão mais velho que você o ama não apenas como irmão? Summary péssimo e titulo pior ainda. Primeira fic sobrenatural DeanXSam


1-Sobrenatural (Supernatural) não me pertence, óbvio até por que se pertencesse eu não escreveria fics dele e sim a própria história, e também se pertencesse o Sam iria sofrer na minha mão, adoro o ver sofrer. (Risada maligna do Saga). Bom voltando ao foco, essa história não tem ligação com a série e não tem fins lucrativos.

2-Essa história passa em alguma parte depois que o Dean voltou do inferno e o Castiel apareceu, mas não sei exatamente aonde.

3-Essa história contém relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos então se não gosta meu amigo, simplesmente não leia, existem várias outras histórias Supernatural não homossexual procure uma. 8D

4- Essa história não foi betada, perdoem os assassinatos ao português

5-Bom é isso, boa leitura.

* * *

Como você diz ao seu irmão mais velho que o quê sente por ele é mais do que amor fraternal? Sam se fazia essa pergunta durante toda a viajem no Chevy Impala 67, ficar perto de Dean estava sendo uma tortura para ele, mais o que faria? Dizer ao seu irmão que o amava estava fora de cogitação, era melhor ficar calado, se contentava com as migalhas recebidas, ele era e sempre ia ser o Samy, o irmãozinho de Dean Winchester.

Seus pensamentos o tiraram da realidade, nem ao menos percebeu que seu irmão havia parado o carro em um Motel e que agora o olhava como se ele fosse um ET.

-"Samy você está bem?"- Dean o encarava.

-"Hum? Estou bem sim, relaxa só estou cansado", Sam não o encarava e era melhor assim.

-"Ta bom então, vamos?", Dean saiu do carro e pegou suas coisas, foi ao Motel se registrar não esperando por Samy que para ele estava longe demais.

Sam o seguiu um pouco depois, quando chegou à recepção Dean já estava com a chave do quarto e com o telefone da recepcionista ruiva. Sam nem esperou seu irmão, pegou a chave e foi para o quarto, Dean ficou mais um tempo flertando com a recepcionista antes de subir, quando chegou ao quarto seu irmão estava tomando banho, podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro.

O mais novo dos Winchesters saiu do banheiro vestindo uma calça de moletom apenas, secava seus cabelos com a toalha e nem ao menos notava o olhar de Dean para cima de si.

-"Até que o quarto não é tão ruim", Dean se recompôs a tempo de Sam não pega-lo olhando para si.

-"É concordo". Sam ainda estava longe daquele quarto, Dean podia sentir.

-"Depois que tomar um banho vou comprar comida, quer alguma coisa?", Sam pela primeira vez encarava Dean e o que Dean via naqueles olhos era tristeza.

-"Não, eu vou dormir; tentar pelo menos", a última frase disse mais para si do que para o outro, foi até sua cama reparando pela primeira vez no quarto, duas camas de solteiro um pouco maior que o normal, dois criado mudo, uma televisão de 29', e um frigobar, como Dean mesmo disse não era tão ruim assim.

Dean foi tomar seu banho deixando seu irmão a sós com os seus pensamentos. E que pensamentos, a cabeça de Samuel Winchester trabalha a milhões de pensamentos por segundo e assim estava até chegar à conclusão de que amava sim seu irmão e que além desse sentimento ser vergonhoso e errado, nunca, jamais, sob hipótese alguma, seria correspondido, assim lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos, estava nesse estado quando Dean saiu do banheiro.

-"Samy você está acordado?", Sam sentiu seu coração parar, Dean não poderia vê-lo chorando senão cobraria explicações e não conseguiria inventar uma desculpa convincente, por isso achou melhor ficar em silêncio fingindo que dormia. "É acho que não", Dean pegou sua carteira, celular e a chave do quarto em silêncio e saiu dali deixando mais uma vez Sam sozinho.

O mais novo dos Winchesters chegou a respirar aliviado quando se viu novamente sozinho.

-"Essa foi por pouco". O Sam achou melhor parar de pensar em Dean antes que ele tivesse um problema; ficou em silencio com os olhos fechados e com os poucos pensamentos que ainda teimavam em atormentá-lo até pegar no sono. E foi assim que Dean o encontrou quando voltou, dormindo o mais profundo dos sonhos, apesar da ruiva ter dado a entender que gostaria muito de tomar mais que uma cerveja com ele, preferiu voltar para o quarto, Sam seu Samy não estava bem e podia sentir isso a quilômetros de distancia e não iria deixá-lo sozinho passando por sabe-se lá o quê, jurou que Samy nunca saberia sobre seus sentimentos e que iria protegê-lo de tudo que o machucasse e agora não seria diferente.

Ficou ali sentado em sua cama vendo como o pequeno Samy não era mais tão pequeno assim, já era um homem, forte o suficiente para enfrentar coisas que ele talvez não conseguisse, muitos achavam que ele Dean era o forte, quem agüentava tudo, mas ele sabia que não bem assim, seu irmão sempre foi mais forte do que si, Samy sempre fora mais forte para segurar qualquer coisa, tanto era verdade que conseguiu viver sem Dean o tempo que o mesmo estava no inferno até que razoavelmente bem, não havia sucumbido a dor que com certeza sentia e não era só isso, Dean sabia que não deveria ser fácil ter aquelas visões, mas Sam não pirava mantinha-se inteiro, coisa que ele próprio não conseguiria, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um gemido de dor que não foi proferido por sua boca e sim pela de Sam.

-"Samy?", constatou que seu irmão não mais sonhava e sim tinha um pesadelo, ele se debatia na cama tentando sair daquele mundo que o tragava.

Dean foi até lá e tentava acordar Samy de qualquer jeito, porém em vão, algo estava estranho.

-"Dean, não, por favor,", A voz de Sam estava embargada em um choro o que cortava o coração de Dean.

-"Samy acorda", Dean estava tão desesperado que nem ao menos percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

-"Ele não vai acordar, Dean".

-"Castiel", Dean sussurrou sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

-"Ele está preso em um feitiço Dean...".

-"E como faço para ele sair?".

-"Você não faz Dean, você vai buscá-lo; porém tenho que lhe informar que...".

-"Não importa o quê pode acontecer Castiel eu vou". Dean estava decidido.

-"Dean saiba que, o Sam acha que tudo é real por isso tudo que acontecer com ele lá vai acontecer com ele aqui".

-"Como assim?".

-"Dean não sei o quê seu irmão está sonhado e o quê você vai encontrar, por isso estou avisando se o Samuel morrer em seu sonho ele morre aqui também".

-"Então quer dizer que se eu...".

-"Não Dean, o Samuel corre esse risco, você não, se você morrer no sonho ou algo lhe acontecer você acorda".

Dean resolveu não pensar nisso, a única coisa que importava era que tinha que entrar no sonho do irmão e salvá-lo.

-"Como eu faço para tirá-lo do sonho?".

-"Você vai ter que matar a bruxa que está fazendo isso". Diante da cara de ponto de interrogação de Dean Castiel resolveu explicar. "Esse feitiço é muito poderoso e tem uma condição, a pessoa também tem que entrar no sonho".

-"Então eu só tenho que achá-la e matá-la, fácil".

-"Deite-se assim que dormir vai estar dentro do sonho de Samuel", Castiel desapareceu tão rápido quando apareceu.

-"Odeio quando faz isso", Dean deitou-se e se forçou a não pensar em nada, quanto antes pegasse no sono, antes salvaria seu irmão.

Dean acordou com seus braços em volta de uma cintura e tomou um susto, levantou num pulo quase caindo da cama.

-"Que porra é essa?", Dean reparou que estava nu e que seu irmão aparentemente também estava.

-"Não se lembra Dean, ontem você chegou bêbado". Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Sam que o encarava, Dean percebeu que Sam estava com a boca corta aparentemente levou um soco.

-"Não eu não lembro", Foi então que teve um lapso de memória, lembrava de ter estado nesse mesmo quarto com Castiel, de ter ido dormir e de... Foi nesse momento que lembranças que não eram suas invadiram sua mente, ele discutindo com Sam logo após Sam ter se declarado, saindo dali e indo beber com a ruiva, voltando bêbedo demais, indo até a cama de Sam; a partir daí preferiria não lembrar, Sam acordando e o empurrando, ele subindo em cima de Sam e falando o que nunca deveria ser dito, Sam chorando e pedindo para deixá-lo em paz, ele esmurrando Sam e ele fazendo o quê nunca deveria ser feito, obrigando Samuel Winchester sua única família seu irmãozinho mais velho... Ainda ouvia os gritos de Samy com uma voz engasgada de choro. Não, não poderia ter feito isso, aquilo era um sonho, só um sonho e ele estava ali para tirar Samy dele, porém como um sino de uma igreja a voz de Castiel bateu em sua cabeça -"Dean saiba que, o Sam acha que tudo é real por isso tudo que acontecer com ele lá vai acontecer com ele aqui".

-"Samy eu...", Dean tentou falar mais sua voz engasgou na garganta a olhar para Sam.

-"Tudo bem Dean, você estava bêbado demais para saber o que estava fazendo", Sam ensaiou um sorriso que morreu em seus lábios, amava Dean ao ponto de perdoar qualquer coisa. "Eu vou tomar um banho". Sam levantou meio cambaleando, sentia dor em cada minúscula parte de seu corpo chegou a até achar que não conseguiria chegar ao banheiro, mas conseguiu, entrou e se trancou lá dentro.

-"O que foi que eu fiz?", Dean segurava a cabeça desconsolado.

Dentro do banheiro Sam se lavava, ou melhor, se esfregava deixando sua pele toda vermelha, sentia-se sujo, corrompido; quando percebeu que sua pele já estava a ponto de sangrar sentou no chão do boxe e começou a chorar, quem sabe para tentar lavar sua alma.

Dean viu que já se passava mais de meia hora e Sam não saia, começou a se preocupar, foi até a porta e bateu algumas vezes.

-"Sam? Sam está tudo bem aí?", Não obteve resposta, começou a ficar cada vez mais preocupado. Abriu a porta do banheiro e foi ao boxe, Encontrou seu irmão tremendo de frio no chão do banheiro abraçando suas pernas e com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Respirou profundamente não era hora de deixar a emoção transparecer, desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha e começou a secar seu irmãozinho que estava tão distante dali que nem percebia que estava sendo tocado. Viu em desespero que o corpo de Sam estava vermelho e que algumas partes estavam a ponto de sangrar, levou o corpo do caçula até o quarto, lhe vestiu com o moletom que ele usava para dormir e o fez deitar. Já ia saindo quando ouviu um fio de voz.

-"Dean...". Samuel sussurrava.

-"Estou aqui Samy", Dean se aproximou.

-"Não me deixa sozinho, por favor,", Sam tremia ainda.

Dean resolveu fazer como quando eles eram crianças e o Sam vinha na sua cama dizendo que havia tido um pesadelo horrível e que nunca mais iria dormir. Colocava-o entre as suas pernas, e fazia carinho em sua cabeça, penteando aqueles cabelos lisos com os dedos, até o cansaço vencer o mais novo dos Winchesters e Sam pegasse no sono.

-"Calma Samy, por mais que tudo isso pareça real é só um sonho, você vai acordar eu juro", a última frase foi dita em pensamento. Passou alguns minutos e Sam saiu daquele estado, acordou um pouco assustado, mas o carinho era tão bom que nem se mexeu só abriu os olhos; assim que Dean percebeu que Sam tinha acordado resolveu contar tudo a ele, mas achou melhor não parar o carinho.

-"Samy escuta o quê eu vou te dizer, isso tudo aqui é um sonho seu, estamos presos nele por um feitiço de alguma bruxa, tudo aqui parece real e eu sei estou vivendo junto com você, mas tudo não passa de um pesadelo, tudo aqui é falso, é só um mundo projetando seus maiores medos", Samy ouviu tudo incrédulo. Era difícil acreditar em uma palavra do que o Dean dizia, porém se aquilo fosse verdade o ocorrido da noite passada nunca haveria realmente acontecido então seu subconsciente achou melhor pegar aquela pontada de esperança e segurar nela com todas as forças.

-"E como agente faz pra sair daqui?", Sam disse demonstrando todo o cansaço.

-"Pelo o quê sei, temos que achar a bruxa que está lhe prendendo e nos tirarmos daqui matando ela.". Dean sentiu seu irmão se remexer em seu colo e viu ele se levantando.

-"Vamos começar a pesquisar então", Samy se levantou e sentiu uma tontura teve que ser amparado por Dean.

-"O quê foi? Aposto que não comeu nada, vou comprar alguma coisa...".

-"Não, eu vou com você", Dean achou melhor não questionar, se Sam se sentiria melhor indo com ele, então ele iria.

Enquanto comia na lanchonete Sam descobriu mais sobre o feitiço em seu laptop.

-"Ta Sam, vamos ao que interessa como agente encontra a bruxa e mata ela?", Dean já sabia mais do que queria sobre aquele feitiço, às vezes Sam era curioso demais.

-"Achar é fácil, aqui está falando que para o feitiço dar certo, é preciso manter uma aproximação da vitima, no caso eu, só que diz que não é qualquer bruxa que consegue fazer esse feitiço, para matá-la vamos precisar de uma arma com formato de cruz, balas de prata cheias de sal grosso...". Dean já havia percebido que todas as pessoas tinham um padrão, sovam familiar a explicação era lógica, eles conheciam a maioria daquelas pessoas, pois elas eram projetadas pela mente de Sam, porém aquela estranha figura que aparecera não, era diferente de tudo que já haviam presenciado; Dean achou melhor saírem dali.

-"Samy, vamos pro Motel".

-"Mas...".

-"Agora", Dean deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu dali com Sam indo para o Motel onde estavam hospedados.

-"Dean por que saiu daquele jeito...", Sam podia ver o receio nos olhos do seu irmão.

-"Samy eu achei a bruxa, ou seja, lá o que ela for...".

-"Como?".

-"Sam, não percebe? Tudo aqui é uma projeção da sua mente, logo todas as pessoas soam familiares, no bar você não tinha a sensação que já havia visto aquelas pessoas?", Sam acenou um sim "Então você viu, só não se lembra, todos eles são pessoas que nós já encontramos sei lá explicar, a filha da puta que te prendeu aqui é a única pessoa diferente".

Samuel Winchester estava em estado de choque, aquilo tudo parecia irreal demais, mas Dean parecia tão certo no que dizia que resolveu não questionar.

-"Dean como agente vai conseguir uma arma em forma de cruz e sei lá mais o que?", Dean parou pela primeira vez e começou a pensar aquela era uma ótima pergunta.

-"Sei lá, agente faz uma?". Dean respondeu no seu famoso tom sarcástico.

-"Dean você é um gênio!", Sam ignorou completamente o tom sarcástico de Dean e aceitou aquilo como a melhor das idéias, precisaria de ferro, prata e sal; e já que o sonho era dele já sabia onde conseguir tudo isso. "Dean vem comigo!", aquilo era uma viajem total, mas que parte da vida deles não era.

-"Aonde vamos?", Sam ignorou Dean e saiu "Porra!", xingou antes de ir atrás de seu irmão mais novo.

Samuel foi até o Chevy Impala 67 e abriu o compartimento secreto do porta malas.

-"Eita Porra!", Dean se assustou ao ver várias barras de ferros, de prata e um saco de sal. "Como isso veio parar aqui?".

-"Meu sonho Dean, minhas coisas; agora vamos logo ao trabalho para sairmos daqui". Assim colocaram sal nas portas e janelas para poderem trabalhar em paz e trabalharam durante horas fazendo a arma e as balas quando finalmente estava tudo pronto estavam exaustos.

-"Samy sobre o que aconteceu...", Samy interrompeu.

-"Dean vamos deixar isso pra lá, afinal não aconteceu realmente mesmo", Dean não queria fingir que nada aconteceu.

-"Samy eu...".

-"Dean não! O que aconteceu aqui foi tudo sonho e...".

-"A parte de que você me ama também é sonho ou é realidade?", Sam perdeu o fôlego com o que Dean disse, porém não poderia mentir.

-"Não, essa parte não foi sonho...", Não conseguiu terminar já que Dean havia o calado com beijo, no começo bem calmo e acolhedor, porém passou a ser mais selvagem e exigente, quando foram interrompidos:

-"Ó que lindinho" Dean e Sam se separaram assustados "desculpe interromper esse momento de despedida, mas eu tenho que terminar o quê comecei".

-"O que porra é você?", Dean sentia-se paralisado.

-"Que coisa feia Dean, isso não é jeito de falar comigo; eu sou uma bruxa como já deu pra perceber".

-"Sua filha da puta por que prendeu agente aqui?". Sam tentava em vão se levantar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam.

-"Não prendi vocês, prendi você Samuel...".

-"Pra quê?" Dean interrompia.

-"Gostaria de não ser interrompida" mexeu os olhos "Melhor assim", Os irmãos Winchesters não conseguiam falar uma palavra.

-"Eu prendi o Sam aqui Dean, para acabar com ele, sabe essa mania dele de se intrometer? Isso me irrita", Andava pelo quarto e parou em frente a Sam, "Só que claro queria me divertir um pouco primeiro, colocar o maior medo de Samy a tona foi hiper divertido", Dean fechou os olhos quando viu a mão da bruxa passar pelo rosto de seu Samy "Mas é claro que o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos iria atrapalhar minha vida e vir ajudar o irmãozinho caçula", ela agora ficou em frente à Dean e lhe desferiu um soco "Samuel e Dean Winchesters está na hora de tirar vocês do meu caminho, começando por você Samy", Quando chegou bem próximo de Sam ele a chutou e se levantou indo buscar a arma que haviam feito, porém foi derrubado antes e caiu de novo imóvel no chão.

-"Samy!", Dean agora já se movia e foi ao encontro de seu caçulinha. "Sam", Dean colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo.

-"Dean você só me atrapalha!", A bruxa enfiou a faca pelas costas de Dean, fazendo com que ele caísse imóvel no chão, Sam se levantou num pulo ao ver aquilo, quando se aproximou de Dean ele sumiu como fumaça.

-"Como?".

-"Samy, seu irmão voltou pra realidade eu cuido dele depois, agora somos só nós dois queridinho", Sam correu até a arma e dessa vez a pegou.

-"Não me mataria não é filho", A bruxa tomou a forma de seu pai. Sam balançou a cabeça e mirou a arma com mais segurança.

Enquanto isso Dean acordava em seu quarto, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir à cama de Sam.

-"Vamos Sam, sai daí", O sofrimento estava estampado na cara de Sam.

Voltando ao sonho.

Sam tentava apertar o gatilho, mas matar seu pai era muito difícil.

-"Vamos Sam, atira ou será que não consegue", A bruxa se aproximava cada vez mais de Sam.

Quando a distancia estava se tornando um pouco perigosa quando Sam atirou, porém o tiro pegou na perna da bruxa, levando a bruxa ao chão.

-"O pequeno Sam... não é tão frágil assim...", Falava com certa dificuldade.

Sam se aproximou com a arma engatilhada, quando ficou bem acima da bruxa, mirou a arma na cabeça.

-"Eu vou te matar, sua vadia!".

-"De novo Sam, vai me mandar pro inferno de novo", A bruxa agora havia tomada a forma de Dean.

-"Você não é o Dean!", Sam bateu com o cano da arma na cabeça da bruxa, fazendo com que a mesma desmaiasse. "Vai pro inferno, sua filha da puta!", Sam atirou e abriu os olhos no mesmo instante.

-"Calma Sam, eu estou aqui", Dean abraçou seu irmão, que relutou um pouco no abraço, mas aceitou e começou a chorar no ombro de seu porto seguro.

Dean tirou a cabeça de Sam de seu ombro e o forçou a olhá-lo.

-"Samy...", Vendo o rosto de seu irmão banhado em lágrimas, Dean começou a secá-las com beijos.

-"Dean eu...". Dean, pois a mão na boca de seu irmão.

-"Falamos sobre isso depois", Dean trouxe a boca de seu irmão para um beijo e o beijou, num beijou acolhedor.

Essa era o jeito de Dean dizer que estava tudo bem e que sim ele também amava seu irmão; e para ser prático esse era o único jeito que Sam entendia.

Fim! Será?

* * *

Minha primeira fic Sobrenatural, que emoção! Agora que acabou eu acho que os personagens ficaram descaracterizados, então desculpa.

Idéia surgida do nada e fic não betada.

Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de todos que leram, então reviews serão bem vindas como sempre. kkkkkkk

Beijo a minha primuska que me ajudou nessa idéia e me deu força (Pri eu te amo viu?), bem beijo a todos e não eu não sei se terá uma continuação, então...

Tchau até depois.


End file.
